Good Moods Spoiled
by PinkLabRat
Summary: The Typical Newsie's world thru Racetrack's eyes.When a New Newsie comes to town an unexpected turn takes place.(Chapter 9 up!Also,I changed it to PG13 cuz I think I'm gettin' away with my language.Besides,I'm not sure how strict this site is..)
1. Altered Paper Line

"Hey,Mush,who's that?"  
Mush looked over after buying his fifty papers. "Aw,Race,that's just Specs.You haven't forgotten have you?"  
I rolled my eyes. "No,ya bum.The goil." I pointed to a girl with short curly black hair and a red bandana tied around her head.She stood in the line for papers and shifted her weight irritably with an loud sigh.  
Mush blinked and followed my gaze. "Oh,her.I think her name's Natalie.Boots said he saw her at Tibby's yesterday and said that she's gonna become a newsie.But I'm not sure I believe him,cuz there was this one time Boots said-"  
"A goil newsie?" I cut his sentance short, "There ain't no goil newsies."  
"Well,that's what Boots said.And then Jack said she's an orphan and that she's gonna stay at the lodging house.But I'm not sure I believe him either.."  
Mush trailed off and I only half-listened to his endless blabbering. "A goil newsie?" I thought to myself, "Would they even allow a goil to stay at the lodging house?" I looked at Mush,who was still going on about stories Jack has told him that really weren't true. "Save it,ya bum.C'mon.." I looked over at the girl as we walked out.Much to my surprise she was looking straight back.Practically glaring daggers,too.Caught off gaurd, I stared in surprise.I growled and looked away after the rude gesture she sent to me. "See ya later,Race." Mush said as he started to walk off with Kid Blink. "See ya bum." I answered and started walking in the other direction for the Sheepshead Races.  
  
Buisness wasn't so bad that day.I had lost my bet, but I still had money for a meal at Tibby's. When I got there most of the boys were there already.I glanced around then sat down next to Boots.Boots blinked and looked up from his meal. "Heya,Race." He said with a strange curiousity.I mean,it wasn't normal for me to sit next to the younger boys. "You saw dat goil from the pape line dis mornin'?" I asked,glancing around.  
Boots shrugged. "Yea.."  
"She been 'round here dis evenin'?"  
"Not dat I know of.Why?"  
I looked at him. "I just thought a goil newsie was a litl' outta dee ordinary."  
"Aw,Race.It's not dat big of a deal.I hoid a lot of goilz who were werkin' fer them sweing compaines lost them jobs."  
"Yea.." I got up and sat with the other boys,finishing my dinner slowly.  
  
The surprise I found at the logding house was one I hadn't expected.. 


	2. Who's Been Sleeping in my Bed?

There she was!Layin' in MY bunk as if she were the Queen of New York!A surprised look spread across my face.  
  
"What are you doing in me bunk?!" The words tumbled from my mouth.  
  
"I WAS taking a nap in MY bunk." She answered.She seemed to recognize me without having to see me."Wait.Wait,just a minute,dollface,"  
  
"Don't call me that!" She snapped,still not looking at me.  
  
"Alright.Then look here.If that's your bunk,where'm I s'posed to sleep?Eh?"  
  
Without looking up she pointed to the bottom bunk in the corner.It was ragged and teared up pretty badly.Even worse then the others.  
  
I looked at her. "Are you outta your mind?That's the worst bunk in dis joint!You can't just stroll in and steal me bunk!"  
  
"I didn't steal it." She said,sitting up and staring at me. "It was given to me."  
  
Fighting the urge to soak someone is harder than it looks.I stared at her for a moment longer,groaned then stomped off to my new bunk.  
  
I grumbled,patting my pockets.I just wanted to sit back with a cigar.A couple minutes later the rest of  
  
the boys filed in the room.Most them look surprised at the sight of Natalie, but sly smiles grew on their faces.  
  
Mush and Jack looked absoloutley delighted.I puffed at my cigar,looking over at them as if they didn't know what they were getting themselves into.  
  
I frowned and chewed on my cigar irritably,Natalie back to napping.The boys frowned as well,deciding not to bug her for some reason and lost interest.  
  
"I see da goil'z in your bunk." Mush said,coming over and sitting on the edge of my bunk with a grin.  
  
"She stoles it.." I muttered and crammed my hands in my pockets.  
  
Mush frowned,noting I was in a bad mood. "You in da poker game tonight?"  
  
"Nah.." I said,puffing at my cigar then wiping the ash on the edge of the bunk.  
  
Mush left me alone after that and an hour or so later,after the poker game,I was soon asleep.  
  
**  
  
The next morning I felt like I had slept on a rock.I cracked my back as I sat up and practicaly crawled outta bed.  
  
I was nearly knocked off my feet by the friendly morning nudge from Kid Blink.Kid Blink smiled and looked at Jack.  
  
"Eh,she's already gone.." Jack said unenthusiasticaly.I rolled my eyes at the mention of the girl.  
  
Not only had me and her started off on the wrong foot,but we were hobbling like someone trying not to fall in the swimming pool.  
  
I didn't bother to join the guys at the sink that morning and just walked out tiredly,running a hand thru my hair.  
  
  
The moment I took a step outside of the boarding house I nearly stumbled right back in.And boy,I didn't like the way she was glaring at me.. 


	3. Rain,Rain,Go Away

"YOU THIEF!" She roared,moving in on me.I held my hat,backing up and watching her,puzzled. "Wh-wha-" I started but she cut me short. "You give me back my money!" She kept moving until I hit the back wall.I blinked then stood up straight.  
  
"Now wait just a minute-"  
  
"I don't want to waste another minute on you,Racetrack!"   
  
"Then tell me what you're yellin' at me fer!"  
  
"Gimme me money.." She held out her hand.  
  
I glanced at her hand. "Hey,look.I didn't steal no money!You'll have to search someone else cuz I ain't got nothin'."  
  
I pushed past her to leave but she stopped me again.  
  
"You get back here!I know you got it!"  
  
I stopped and turned. "Hey,you can't just assume it was me!Cuz it wasn't!"  
  
"You're the only one who would be likely to take it.." She growled.  
  
"I got no reason to be takin' your money.And besides,what you got against me any way?Eh?"  
  
She moved in on me again.She glared up at me,our faces so close our noses almost touched. "I ain't got nothin' against ya's..Exept for the you stole me money!" She pushed me.  
  
I took a step back and blinked.At that moment I learned this wasn't a normal girl.   
  
I growled and thrust my hand in my pocket."Here!" I opened her hand and ground a dime into it.  
  
She looked at it with a frown while I left before she could keep pestering me..  
  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
-Suddenly the tables turn (had to say that) and we now view the story thru Natalie's eyes..-  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
  
I smiled and put the dime in my pocket.It clicked against my other 50 cents.I had always been   
  
good at irritating people.And getting money out of them was my specialty.I knew it wasn't right,  
  
but ever since I became an orphan I had to fend for myself one way or another.Besides,I didn't care about all that  
  
"Choose the Right" crap.I suppose the Brooklyn newsies didn't help much either.  
  
I counted a couple of my coins in my palm,put them back and left the boarding house.I heard someone   
  
behind me and looked back.It was Kid Blink and Jack.Behind them was the little one they called Snipeshooter,  
  
who was busy kicking up dust.I narrowed my eyes and let them pass,watching.Both Jack and Blink   
  
smiled at me as they walked by.I just shot them glares.I didn't seem to like these Manhattan newsies  
  
so much.Actually,the only boy I had really been taken with was from Brooklyn.They called him Spot Conlon.  
  
I didn't seem to care for him much anymore.Not like I was gonna see him again anyways.They caught up  
  
with Racetrack and stopped as he spoke to them.I knew very well that he was telling them what happened.  
  
I didn't give care and just kept on walking past with my nose in the air.  
  
"Only a hundred papers left." The old man behind the counter announced when I got to the front.I never bothered to learn his name.  
  
The line was damn long and I was relieved to be there finally.I looked behind me,Racetrack stood there,the last in line.  
  
I put my money on the counter. "A hundred papers please." I knew I didn't need all of them.I looked back  
  
at Racetrack,a smug smile on my face.Racetrack stared,his mouth hanging open.He really looked like   
  
he was going to explode.I shrugged at him and started to walk off. "Wait just a minute!" He followed after me.  
  
"I know you did that one on purpose!" I stopped and looked at him. "I did not.And besides,how would you know?"  
  
He pointed at the sky,staring at me angrily.I looked up at the dark rain clouds as if it were the  
  
first time I noticed them. "Tut,tut.Looks like rain.." I said.  
  
"You can't sell all those in this weather!There won't be enough people out!" It had already started  
  
pouring before he could finish his sentance.Just my luck. "Here,I'll buy fifty of 'em." He pointed  
  
to my papers.The offer was tempting,but I knew I would get more money out of the kid later if I   
  
kept him on an enemy basis. "No.They're mine and I plan to sell them all." I started to walk off again.  
  
  
*~~~~|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
-Looking back through Raetrack's eyes...-  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
  
I watched her for a moment then started to walk after her again. "Wait,wait,wait." I grabbed her   
  
arm to stop her.She stopped and glared at me but didn't pull away.I was blinking so much to keep  
  
the rian out of my eyes that I could barely see her. "You can't sell nothin' in this weather.Not   
  
even Jack could sell a hundred papes.The races will be canceled and I won't have no money."  
  
She glared for a moment then pulled her arm away. "That's your problem.How I spend my money and whether  
  
I sell all my papers is buisness of my own." She faced me and looked me hard in the eye.I recognized  
  
that look.It was the look girls gave me when they were gonna give me a lecture. "Just because you got  
  
all your pals that stick up for ya and give ya papes doesn't mean I'm going to.Even if you do pay  
  
for them.I'll buy my papes and what I sell-" I kissed her. 


	4. A Nice Display

I figured that would shut her up.I guess in a way I sort of wanted to kiss her too.I'd never met a girl who was so full of rage and irritation   
  
like that.I wanted to believe she wanted to kiss me too.For reality's sake,I decided she was just too dumbfounded to pull away.Within   
  
this moment I wondered what she would do after the kiss.Not being able to do anything else, I slowly removed my lips from hers and   
  
waited for a reaction.Any reaction.She stared at me for a moment.No,wait..She glared for a moment then pulled back her shoulder to  
  
make me let her go.She glared at me then slapped me-hard,not to mention.I slowly turned my head back to look at her and she   
  
slapped me again.This time I just kept it where it was from being struck,but watched her from the corner of my eye.She just glared at   
  
me for a moment longer then stomped off,managing to make her way through the crowd of the boys watching.I crammed my hands in   
  
my pockets and dropped my head. "That was a nice display." Jack said as he neared me with the rest of them. "You're not one of the   
  
smarter of us,eh?"  
  
"Eh,blow it out yer ear." I said,taking a cigar and a match from my pocket.I looked over at Natalie and watcher her leave,noting the ink   
  
that was dripping off her papers.I put the cigar and match back.No point in trying to light it in rain like this. "C'mon,bums.Let's get back   
  
inside.." I started to walk off,in the opposite direction as Natalie, and heading for the lodging house.None of the boys followed.  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
-Let's look thru Natalie's eyes to see what she thinks about all this...-  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
I couldn't believe that kid!What the hell was he doing?!I paced back and forth like a tiger in a cage.I threw my papers in the   
  
water furiously,getting quite splashed.I tried to make the kid my enemy and what does he do?He kisses me!Ever since the day I   
  
saw him I didn't like him.I'm not sure why,but I didn't!I sat down the curb,glaring at the ground or anyone who passed by.There was   
  
no reason for him to do that!I groaned and held my head in my hands.Why was I making such a big deal of it anyway?I'd been   
  
kissed lots of times and had never gotten as mad as I was now.I just sat there,thinking.I really had no reason to hate him.Not being   
  
able to stand my own thoughts,I stood and started to head for the boarding house.I made my trip as slow as possible,so as not to   
  
see any of the newsies on the way.By the time I got there all of them (except RaceTrack) were sitting in a circle in the middle of the   
  
floor playing poker.I wish kid Blink hadn't noticed me enter, but aparantly he had been looking out for me ever since he got back.   
  
"Natalie!You're back!" He exclaimed.All of the boys looked up. "You're drenched.Wanna borrow some dry clothes?" He   
  
asked,standing.I walked over the sink.God,was I sick of boys.Pretty soon all but Racetrack were up and   
  
offering to help me.Mush was first to hold out some dry clothes to me.I just grabbed them and went off to another room to get   
  
dressed.  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
-Going back to Racetrack..-  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*   
  
I looked over at the boys,puffing at a cigar.Mush was absoloutley beaming while all the others glared at him.A moment later Natalie   
  
came back out.If we hadn't known it was her, we would've mistaked her for a boy.Even I was decieved for a brief moment.She fiddled   
  
with the suspender strpas for a moment, then just pushed them off her shoulders irritably and let them hang. "You wanna join in da   
  
game?" Boots offered.She started to roll her eyes before Boots said, "There'll be lots of winnings tonight." Her eyes gleamed and   
  
she sat down with the boys.I watched them,my lip curled in disgust. "I don't feel like playin' no more." Snipeshooter said,backing   
  
out of the circle to watch.None of them really noticed,keeping their attention on Natalie and the game.I furrowed my brow.Snipe   
  
never passed up an opportunity to play poker.I stuck my cigar in my mouth and crammed my hands in my pockets,watching him as   
  
he slowly approached me. 


	5. Snipeshooter's Spill

"Heya,Race." He said,sitting on the bunk by mine.I rolled my eyes and took my cigar out of my mouth. "Whadda ya want,kid?" I asked   
  
irritably.In the back of my head I admitted I shouldn't be mixing my bad mood with Snipes.He shifted awkwardly. "So..I uh,hoid Natalie   
  
said ya stole her money.."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "And I suppose you believe hoi?"  
  
He shifted again and glanced back at the group.They still didn't seem to notice Snipes' absence.He looked back at me. "No..I   
  
was,uh watchin' you two dis mornin' when she was yellin' at ya.."  
  
Something stopped me from yelling at him,though I'm not sure what.I just glared at him dubiously.  
  
"After you left,I saw her take some money out of her pocket and count it.." He said quietly.  
  
A look of anger appeared on my face.I opened my mouth to say something you may not want to hear,but was stopped by Snipes'   
  
nudge towards the others.I leaned towards him. "That makes her the theif!" I tried to say as quiet as possible.Snipes nodded.I sat   
  
with a strange smile.Snipes raised an eyebrow at my expression and went back to the poker game where,much to his dismay,no   
  
one noticed his return.I took a long drag,thinking to myself.I was going to get revenge on that girl.I couldn't soak her.As much as I   
  
hated her,she was still a girl and it would be a cowardly way to claim my revenge.I had sat there through out the night,puffing at   
  
many cigars and thinking to myself long after the others had gone to sleep.Ever since this girl stepped in,I never seemed to be   
  
myself..  
  
**  
  
I had had to come up with something she would want to soak me for,but would be into awkward of a situation to do it.I walked down   
  
the road as I thought to myself.I looked up ahead at Natalie.If this didn't make her mad,I don't know what would.At this moment I   
  
wondered how even I would react to my soon-to-be actions.I had gone out early today,to keep up with Natalie,but glanced back to   
  
make sure none of the guys were there.I let out a sigh and started to approach her.. 


	6. Good Timing

With a mental last-minute sigh to myself,I approached her.She didn't seem to notice me at first..or  
  
at least,until I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. "Hey,Sweetcakes." I said before  
  
planting a kiss on her cheek and resting my hand lightly on her rear.She first slapped my hand away  
  
then pushed me off her. "What are you doing!?!" She demanded.  
  
"Aw,what's a matter,Sweetie?" I asked,stepping forward and pulling her back to me.  
  
I wasn't holding her too tightly.I just had her in a position she cuoldn't get out of without doing  
  
something more awkward.I smiled down at her smugly while she glared back.She spit at me.It hit my  
  
chin,which I wiped on her cheek to get her more irritated.She glared dangerously.   
  
"You let me go,Race.." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
I smirked as I held her body to mine and did the one thing I dreaded most.I swear that kiss would never end,and I was quite  
  
relieved when it did.Natalie's expression was in a tangle of surprise and anger.Her lip soon curled,  
  
the shock gone.She started to open her mouth to say something,or rather yell at me,but I took her up  
  
in another kiss.At this point I just wanted leave her alone and sit back with a Havanah cigar,even  
  
if it cost a quarter.I guess I hadn't figured this would affect me as much as it would her.  
  
  
I slowly pulled my lips off hers and looked down at her glare again.Movement caught my eye and I looked up.  
  
A man wearing a sluggish grin and holding a knife was coming out of the alley slowly.He twirled the knife  
  
in his hand then lunged at Natalie.  
  
"Watch it!"I yelled as I yanked me and Natalie to the side,nearly making us topple over.Natalie's  
  
eyes were wide in shock and maybe even fear.I wasn't entirely sure what  
  
to do,as I was still taken off gaurd.I mean,I don't think I've ever confronted such a huge man with   
  
a knife before.I didn't have much time to think when he lunged at me.I dodged,but the knife still knicked my side.  
  
I cringed and tried to keep my mind on what was happening.The man whirled around and hit me over   
  
the head with his fist and the blunt end of his knife.I managed to keep my footing and delivered a punch right to the man's jaw.He stumbled  
  
back and dropped his knife.Right before I was about to deliver another punch I was hit over the head  
  
with a club from behind.Everything blacked out before I hit the ground.. 


	7. It's not what it looks like

Heya guys!!Here's me next chappie!!Sorry,I had a bit of a writers block,but I'm all better now!  
Please reveiw if you read it!I live off reviews!!  
Disclaimer:Disney owns all characters EXCEPT Natalie,whom I own.  
  
Anyway,on with the show!Oh,and the story is starting from Natalie's point of view!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw Racetrack hit the ground.Four other guys had showed up,  
  
each of them armed.The biggest one,with the club,was the one who had knocked Racetrack cold.Now all four of   
  
them, (one with a large cut on his lip from Race) were all walking for me,backing me into an alley.  
  
One,who had a chain,was coming closer than the others and I took up my opportunity.I jumped up,kicked  
  
off the wall,and kicked the guy to the chest,making dust blow up when he hit the dirt.It was an old  
  
trick I'd learned from a Brooklyn newsie.The other men didn't falter at the fall of their comrade,  
  
unexpectedly.The next closest to me was the big one with the club.He looked like a dingbat and he smelled  
  
like a drunk.I took my chance.After I sweeped his feet out from under him,I grabbed his club out of   
  
his hand as he fell.I hit the man with the dagger straight in the face with the club as I ran out.  
  
When I got the edge of the alley,after hitting the last man,I felt a cold chain around my ankle and  
  
I fell.The man with the chain had a triumphant smirk on his face at this action.I looked down,out  
  
of my glare as I felt a warm liquid touch my fingers.Racetrack's blood.I slowly lifted my  
  
hands and looked at them,feeling blood seep to my legs and stain the fabric at my knees.Suddenly,  
  
the men turned and ran down the alley,hopping the back fence.I stared down the alley as I wiped the  
  
blood on my pants as the Newsies rushed up to the scene.Then there was a buzzing of "Natalie what happened?"  
  
and "What's going on?".Trembling violently,I grabbed for the nearest person and managed to pull myself  
  
up.I wish I could have stood there for eternity,clinging onto Kid Blink,at least I couldn't see Race.  
  
And suddenly Kid Blink let go of me.I looked up at the Newsies,they had taken a step away from me.  
  
I followed their gaze and looked down at my knees,soaked with Racetrack's blood.And then a cold fear  
  
swept inside of me.I looked up at the Newsies again,paused and then screamed, "It's not what it looks  
  
like!" I looked them over then screamed again, "It's not what it looks like!" Tears stung the corners  
  
of my cheeks as I slumped to my knees. "It's not what it looks like.." I held my head in my hands.They all  
  
knew I had hated Race.And I couldn't quite bring myself to the fact that suddenly my skills,fate,  
  
and the odds were all against me.I had put myself in this situation.Overwhelmed by shock,I fainted.  
  
Anything that happened afterwards within that day,I can't not recall.. 


	8. Louder

Mweef!Thanks to those of you who reviewed ^-^ I,myself really liked that last chapter,even tho it  
  
was sorta short..Ah well.Here ish da next chappie!! (starting in Race's point of view)  
  
Disclaimer:Disney owns all characters EXCEPT Natalie,whom I own.And Louder owns herself.  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
"Think he's dead?"  
  
"He's breathing,ya Bonehead."  
  
"Think Natalie did it?"  
  
"Definately."  
  
"You outta your mind?She wouldn't!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"Looks like he's waking up."  
  
"Give 'im some room.."  
  
Familiar voices buzzed around me.I suddenly felt an extreme pain in my head and blinked my eyes open.  
  
I squinted,trying to block out sun.A figure looked down at me.  
  
"Ya okay,Race?" As my eyes started to gain focus I could tell it was Specs. "Race?"  
  
"Yea..Yea,I'm fine." I sat up,rubbing the back of my head. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Actually,we were hoping you could tell us that.." I heard Skittery say.  
  
"Out of my way!Out of my way!" I heard someone call before I could say anything.Soon a girl with   
  
light brown hair made her way to me through the crowd.She knelt by me and started rummaging through  
  
a bag next to her. "Take off your shirt." She said,not looking up.I started to say something,but she  
  
shot me a glance that meant she was serious.I hesitated slightly before taking off my vest,watching her  
  
as she pulled out a needle,string,bandages and a clean shirt. "What's all this?" I asked,unbuttoning  
  
my shirt.  
  
"I grabbed it out of me Grandmuddah's cuboard." She said,looking up. "I figured it'd have what I need."  
  
We watched in silence as she threaded the needle,then looked up at me and muttered. "Here goes nothin'."  
  
I winced slightly,watching her stitch up my wound and realizing how deep it really was.I looked up  
  
at the boys. "Who's the goil?"  
  
"Call me Louder." She said,concentrating on her work.  
  
I looked down at her as she bit the string and tied it. "Uh..Thanks.."  
  
She looked up at me. "When Jack told me his best bud was in trouble,I came a runnin'."  
  
I gave a nod as she reached for my arm,which made me realize the gash on it that was leaking blood.  
  
"You Jack's goil?"  
  
"No." She flashed a smile at me as she started to wrap the bandage around my arm. "No,just a friend."  
  
I watched as she tied that then unravelled more bandage. "Just in case." She started to wrap it around  
  
my side. "I'm not sure how good my stitching is."  
  
Once she was done with that she put away the needle,string,and what was left of the bandages.  
  
"Put this on." She held out the clean shirt.  
  
We sat in silence as I did so.I started to button it up when Boots said,"Race..What happened?"  
  
I blinked,thinking. "Last thing I remember was a flash of metal.."  
  
"Natalie didn't have a knife or anything,did she?" Someone asked.  
  
I strained to remember."I don't think so..I'm not so sure."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances,muttering under their breath.  
  
"We can't jump to conclusions." David said,looking around at us. "What are the chances of Natalie  
  
doing this anyway?"  
  
Some still looked doubtful.  
  
"Maybe you'll remember later." Louder said helpfully,smiling.  
  
There was a groan.We all looked over at Natalie,who turned over on her side.And the first thing   
  
I noticed,was the blood.. 


	9. Memories of the Refuge

Sorry this took so long!I've been real busy lately.(And for some reason I'm updating on   
  
Halloween..hm..)Anyhoo,I appreciate you loyal reviewers :0) You all deserve my Halloween candy! (But  
  
you can't have it :P *in a greedy mood*)Hehehe..Here ya go! *starting from Race's point a view*  
  
Disclaimer:Disney owns all characters EXCEPT Natalie,whom I own.And Louder owns herself.  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
"It's about time you woke up." I heard someone say.I looked over.Natalie was sitting on a chair beside  
  
the bed - Everyone kept bugging me about getting my rest.I blinked back the sleep and rolled my eyes  
  
when I recognized it was her.  
  
"What'd I do this time?" I said,leaning back my head and closing my eyes.  
  
She frowned in solemn disapproval. "Do you not reacall?" She said coldly,kicking up her feet on the bed.  
  
I sighed and sat up. "You deserved it."  
  
She stared at me for a moment,thinking it over and seemed to pass it by. "Don't you remember what   
  
happened afterward?" She said with an edge to her voice.  
  
I shrugged and said calmly, "Not really."  
  
"Not really?!" She stood,making the chair knock over. "Not really?!They all think I tried to kill you!"  
  
She pointed her hand back at the door so brutily I thought it would fly out of its socket.She stared  
  
at me hard. "Don't you remember?!A man-a drunk with a knife came out of the alley and attacked the likes of ya!"  
  
"I remember seeing a glint of metal outta the corner of me eye.." I said slowly.  
  
Natalie looked at me as if she were about to burst. "The dagger,Higgins!He attacked you!Cut up your  
  
side er somethin'!And then,and then some other bums showed up and one knocked ya out wid a club!"  
  
The story about the man with the knife seemed somewhat familiar.. "I sorta remember the knife guy.."  
  
"Three other guys came 'round!" She said in vain,trying to force me to remember.  
  
"Listen!" I stood. "I remember the guy comin' outta the alley.And when I was busy with him I didn't  
  
see where you went!Then I just got hit from behind!That's all I know!" I must say,it honestly was.  
  
"Race,you don't understand!They think I tried to kill you!"  
  
"How can they prove that?"  
  
"One of the other guys had a chain.When I was runnin' off,he tripped me with it and I fell in your blood."  
  
I blinked,a bit taken aback. "Look,I'll just tell the guys ya didn't do it."  
  
"Race,the fuzz're already involved.They think I did it too."  
  
"Well,then I just tell them you didn't do it."  
  
"You think they'll listen to a street rat like you?Or any of us for that matter?They're lookin' ta  
  
put me in the Refuge.."  
  
Just this morning I would have been relieved for her to be put in the Refuge.Now I didn't have a   
  
choice but to treat the situation differently. "You ain't goin' to the Refuge." I said quietly. "We'll  
  
sort it out.."  
  
I moved past her and left the room,entering the bunk room,where a buzz of conversation filled the air.  
  
It started to quiet when I entered,followed half-heartidly by Natalie.  
  
"Listen,Natalie,she attempted at no murder 'round here." No one looked doubtful,all listening.  
  
"But I've recieved woid that the cops're involved now.As much as-" I glanced back at Natalie then  
  
looked back at the crowd. "As much as I hate to say this,she's one a us now.And we ain't lettin' her  
  
go to no Refuge." 


	10. Author's Note

To anyone who's reading,  
  
Hello readers!(If there are any of you left)Listen,lately I haven't been getting much reviewers.  
So basically,that tells me I have no readers.If I don't have readers,I figure there's no reason  
to write.I mean,it only makes sense.So if you read,please review.  
  
I have been rather busy lately which means I haven't had much time for my fan fics.I haven't been  
adding chappies for awhile and I've gotten a couple questions about 'Hello Dolly!'.Every time I   
get on the computer I only seem to have time to update one fan fic.I made 'Good Moods Spoiled'   
first,so that's the first one I think about before someone can boot me off the computer.Because  
of all this,I feel real bad about 'Hello Dolly!'..  
  
What I'm saying is,I shall be thinking more about 'Hello Dolly!' and less of 'Good Moods Spoiled'.  
Later I will post another chapter for 'Good Moods Spoiled' and see how the reviewing goes.If I get  
little or no reviews..Well,like I said before,if I get no readers,I have no reason to write.So,  
basically,I'll just abandon the story.I really don't like to abandon my writing,but I really don't  
like wasting my time either.  
  
So if you're reading,please review!If I do get reviews I'll continue writing,of course.It will just  
be at a slower pace because of my workings on 'Hello Dolly!' (hopefully) and maybe even a new fan   
fic.It seems to me that AngelicOne is the only loyal reader!That's why I award her with 'The Loyal  
Reader's Award' and a year supply of Chocolate and Capri Sun.Thanks,Angelic!  
  
I need a holiday,a very long holiday.And I don't expect I shall return.In fact I mean not to.I   
wish you all a very fond farewell.Goodbye. 


End file.
